Accio Hot Sexy Model From Spain!
by GryffindorGals
Summary: What happens when Sirius and James try to accio a model from Spain?


"Okay, try it again Sirius! It's got to work!" James said to Sirius one day in fifth year. They were trying to accio a model from Spain. So far, they were unsuccessful.

"All right, accio hot sexy model from Spain!"

There was a silence from the boys as they waited for the model to arrive.

"Nothing happened, maybe we should give up?" Sirius said sadly.

"No, no, do it again, but this time only say model from Spain. And say it really clearly," James said, some of his excitement starting to fade.

"Okay, accio model from Spain!" Sirius said slowly.

They looked around, anticipation bubbling inside them.

Before they knew it, a tall, dark skinny figure was coming into view out their window. As soon as the model landed in front of them she started babbling in Spanish.

Sirius stood up from his bed and took a few steps back to admire his handy-work.

"This is so much better than History of Magic!" Sirius exclaimed.

James put a finger to his lips trying to get the girl to be quiet. When this didn't work he said very slowly and clearly as though he was talking to a three-year old on a sugar high, "Do you speak English?"

"English? Si, very little," said the model.

"What is your name?" Sirius asked.

"Name?" she asked as if it were a question.

"Yes! Me Sirius," Sirius said loudly pointing to himself, "Him James," he pointed to James.

"Me Nina," she said pointing to herself.

"Do you want to sit on the bed?" James asked Nina.

"Donde es mi cabeza?"

"Oh god," Sirius said to James, "she's talking in Spanish again."

"We should be getting to class, try to get her to stay in the room," James said handing the model a wizard magazine and quickly heading off to his next class.

"Adios!" Sirius said skipping out of the room and catching up with James.

Later that day, when James went off to Quiddich practice, Sirius decided to show Nina to Emily Potter, James' cousin.

"Hey Emily! Come up to my dormitory, I've got to show you something!" Sirius yelled to her from the top of the stairs leading to the common room.

Lily playfully nudged her friend and smiled, "Go on and see what he wants," she said.

Emily slowly got up from her chair in the common room and made her way up the stairs to where Sirius was standing.

"What do you want?" she demanded folding her arms over her chest.

"I have to show you my latest masterpiece! Duh!" Sirius said standing like Emily was and using a girly Emily voice.

Emily stepped past him and entered the room, "What the hell?" she questioned him when she saw Nina sitting on a bed, reading a magazine upside-down.

"This my dear friend, is Nina. She's a model that James and I accioed here from Spain." Sirius informed her.

"Lily's going murder you two for this, and you'll never get to loose your virginity." Emily said taking another step inside and shutting the door behind them.

Sirius avoided this last topic and said, "You can't tell Lily, please Emily," Sirius pleaded, eyes wide, bottom lip sticking out.

Emily glared at him for a moment until giving up and finally saying. "Fine, I won't tell her, but you know it's only a matter of time until she finds out."

Just then James burst in still in his Quiddich robes. When he saw what was going on, he yelled, "What are you doing! You can't show Nina to Emily! We need to send her back before Lily finds out!"

"Its fine, I won't tell anyone James," Emily said calmly, "how do we send her back?"

"Good question…" Sirius said trailing off.

There was a knock on the door and Lily's voice said worriedly, "Is everything all right in there? I heard yelling and-"

"Nothing's wrong!," said James quickly, " Why would you think anything's wrong? Just because you heard yelling doesn't mean something's wrong."

"Are you sure?" said Lily, "I'm coming in…"

But before anyone could protest, Lily flung open the door and gaped at the sight before her.

"W-who is she?" Lily said eyes wide pointing to the model.

"Erm, this is Nina, she's a model from Spain," said James quietly.

"We accioed her here. Isn't she hot?" Sirius said excitedly.

"You were just about to send her back, right?" Emily looked at James and Sirius.

"But, she just got here, and we didn't even get to know her…" Sirius wined.

"If you three could please excuse me, I'd like a word with James," Lily said mock-sweetly.

Emily and Sirius grabbing Nina's hand silently left the room not wanted to deal with a pissed Lily.

As soon as the door was shut behind them she screamed, "I can't believe you! You accioed a muggle to Hogwarts! What were you thinking? Of course, you weren't thinking. Does Dumbledore know? You need to tell him so he can send her back!"

"I'm sorry Lily! Really I am," James said slowly shrinking against the wall.

"How long has she been here?" Lily said trying to stay calm now.

"Since this morning… During History of Magic…" James said flat against the wall now, trying to keep a good distance between himself and Lily.

Just then Sirius flew into the room and said, "A mi llama se la ha caido una pata y querria compar una rueda da repuesto por favor?"

"What the hell?" Lily said facing him with a confused expression on her face.

Emily and Nina came in and Emily answered Lily question, "It means 'the leg has fallen off my llama and so I'd like to buy some sort of replacement wheel please?' in Spanish."

"Why would you know that?" James asked.

"Alice told me. I asked her if she knew any Spanish phrases. This was the only one she knew…" Sirius said happily.

"I'm taking her to Dumbledore," Lily said grabbing a very confused Nina by the wrist and leading her out of the room.

"Wait, shouldn't we come too?" Emily said pointing at herself James and Sirius, receiving in return glares from both of them.

Lily turned around slowly, a deranged expression on her face.

"Nope, just stay right there, kick back, relax! While I waltz up to Dumbledore's office and explain to him why there is this random Spanish woman in the school during our afternoon break!"On that note she turned back around dragging Emily by the sleeve and Nina by the arm.

James looked at Sirius questioningly as they watched the two girls and the model leave the room. Sirius answered his friend by whispering as they followed Lily, Emily and Nina down the dormitory steps, "I think that means yes."

A/N:

This was a random one-shot that came from our _101 things Sirius Black Isn't Allowed to Do_, which BTW isn't posted yet. This is like a preview of what is sure to come : P

The words that were mentioned in this one-shot have definitions listed below;

Si – Yes

Donde es mi cabeza? – Where is my head?

A mi llama se la ha caido una pata y querria compar una rueda da repuesto por favor? – (obviously) The leg has fallen off my llama and so I'd like to buy some sort of replacement wheel please?

Please review 


End file.
